Just Another One-Shot
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: She was waiting. Waiting for...? What? She thought she knew, but now...she wasn't so sure. Now that she had him, she decided she wanted something else. Even if that meant furthering her own pain and depression. Whatever, anything to make the short, auburn haired, freckle faced, adorkable boy happy. Now, if she could just get that Frost boy to stop droHiJack/FrostCup and major OCxOC


**Doesn't actually have anything to do with the 'Just Another' series. (Yes, its going to be made into a series.)**

**Just something I came up with.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing. Not HTTYD. Not ROTG. Not even the laptop I'm borrowing right now to type this up. Pathetic, I know.**

**Whatever, just read.**

**Summary: She was waiting. Waiting for...? What? She thought she knew, but now...she wasn't so sure. Now that she had him, she decided she wanted something else. Even if that meant furthering her own pain and depression. Whatever, anything to make the short, auburn haired, freckle faced, adorkable boy happy. Now, if she could just get that Frost boy to stop dropping by at the absolute WORST times.**

...

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and worried the plump pink flesh until it was sore and hurting. Of course, that didn't faze the black-clad teen as she pulled her hood over her dark brown hair. She glanced up at the blood-red moon shinning through the window, a long-forgotten fire still kindling in her eyes.

It was nearing that time of the year again. The time when she would once again, hide in the comforting darkness of her room and cry until it was all over. This would be year 5. The fifth year of her doing this to herself.

In just a few more days, she would lock herself away from the world and cry until no more tears fell. Even thinking about it made her heart clench. In just a few short days, it would be the 26. The day HE had showed up in her life. The day light filled er world for the first time.

The day that now only brings pain and sadness to a girl who once had everything.

**But for now, let us travel back to that lovely day, the day her world changed.**

**...**

_She leaned back on her hands, dark eyes staring up at the stars. She sighed, perfectly content in relishing in the darkness surrounding her. Little did she know, a boy of only 13 would stumble upon her that very night._

_Said boy came running through the forest and almost past the tree she took refuge in. He was breathing heavily as he came closer. She smiled to herself, thinking how fun it would be to scare the young boy by looking into his nightmares and making them real. Her smile quickly faded when he stopped very suddenly and turned to look up at her._

_"Who are you?" He asked, his breathing now somewhat normal. She froze, wide eyed and confused._

_"You see me? But how?" She had never been seen before... So naturally, her joy couldn't be contained, much to her dismay. She internally berated herself for being happy about this. Her father always said such feeling were useless and taxing on the mind._

_"How could i miss someone so beautiful?" His voice brought her from her thoughts and she felt her heart skip several beats._

_Her heart? She hadn't felt that thing move in years!_

_Heat rose to her face as she stared down at the boy before her. He was amazingly attractive to her, now that she took the time to look him over._

_He had dark blond hair that hung in his face, ever so slightly. Freckles dotted haphazardly about his skin. He had ocean blue eyes with a sort of green haze laced around them._

_"What is your name?" She asked finally. He returned her stare and climbed up the tree is sit next to her. He extended his hand and smiled._

_"Jack." Was his only reply._

_She took his hand in hers hesitantly. The moment their fingers intertwined, she vowed to never let him go. Never let him see the darkness that was the world, and to never let him know who she was meant to be. That, in turn, would be the end of her._

**...**

**This is where the real story kicks in!**

**...**

_She was waiting. Waiting for...? Jack. She had to keep reminding herself that. She never was one with much patients. But, she did love the blond idiot with stars splattered across his skin. The boy who had just turned 15 last week. Her age. The age she died. So, she would wait. Wait for the one her heart belongs to._

_"Hey you." He shouted once he was close to her tree. She looked up and smiled, feeling the familiar rise of heat to her face._

_"Hey." She whispered back._

_He smiled and climbed up to sit beside her. He rested his hand next hers, without them touching. Her stomach was doing back flips and she tried to calm the heart racing in her chest._

_"So, I've been meaning to ask you something..." He started, his voice barely above a whisper. His cheeks lit up in an adorable way that made her smile again._

_"Ask away, pigeon."_

_He smiled at the nickname and she took his small hand in hers. She intertwined their fingers and marveled at how soft his freckled digits were._

_"Will you...will you stay? Stay with me, I mean." He whispered finally. She froze, dark eyes snapping up to look at him. He looked away from her, his freckled checks flushing a lovely shade of red._

_"Of course." She answered, somewhat a little too loudly. He looked back up at her and smiled._

_"I mean...like, date me?" His question startled her. She had never been anyone's girlfriend. But, she already knew she was in love with the boy...so..._

_"Yes." She said with a bright smile. Her eyes darkened a second later and her smile turned into a frown. "I have to show you something..." She whispered before letting her guise drop finally._

_Instead of long stringy black hair, it fell in wavy wisps around her face. Her long, clawed hands shortened and became dull. Her eyes lighted to a hazel and when she smiled at him finally, her teeth were no longer pointed, but dull._

_"Woah..." He stared at her, taking in every detail. Her face was ablaze under his eyes. She was embarrassed, because she had never shown anyone her true form. Except her father, but he hated it._

_"I'm not...ugly?" She asked tentatively. When she was human, she had been told she wasn't all that pretty and she feared he would think the same. Her question came as a surprise to him, though. His cheeks flushed again and he looked away from her._

_She recoiled, taking her hand back and letting the guise back up. She turned away from him and tried not to let her hurt show._

_"Void, I think you're beautiful...why would think you were ugly?" He asked quickly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She turned into the hug and cried into his neck._

_"Because they always did. Daddy said I looked prettier with my guise...so I never took it off. You're the only person I've ever shown myself to." her voice started out wobbly with tears, and faded into a whisper towards the end. The red ting on her face never faded._

_He shook his head then, letting his arms around her shoulders drop to her waist, leaned just a little closer to her._

_"Void, I-"_

_"Andra." she interrupted him suddenly. He looked at her questioningly._

_"What?"_

_"My human name was Andra." she muttered. He smiled at her and took her face in his hands._

_"Can I call you that now?" he asked carefully, staring into her now hazel again eyes. She smiled back at him and nodded._

_She wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted them both from the branch. He let a yelp of joy and surprise before tightened his grip around her neck._

_"Please do." she breathed out her answer, realizing how extremely close they were. She suddenly had the very strong urge to press her (rather large) lips to his soft-looking (and slightly smaller) pink ones._

_Her eyes flitted closed as she leaned every so slightly towards him. He knew what was about to happen and smiled before closing his eyes and leaning closer-_

_"Void?" a deep voice called from somewhere next them. Her eyes snapped open and she instantly put up her guise. She gently pushed Jack away from her before facing the winter spirit that interrupted them._

_"Frost." she bit out harshly. He let out a laugh and flouted a little closer. His white hair flitted about his pale face and he smiled kindly to Jack._

_"What is a princess such as yourself doing this far from home, Void?" Frost asked, turning back to face her. "Tormenting young boys and feeding off their nightmares?" he sneered. She flinched and let out a sigh. She cast the confused blonde in her arms an apologetic look before setting him back in the tree._

_She sighed again before diving off the branch and starting away, black clouds of smoke trailing around and behind her._

_"You're right, Frost, I should get home. I'll see you later, Jack." she called over her shoulder. The winter spirit froze, not aware she was talking the other blond boy before he called after her,_

_"Come back, Voi-Andra!" he shouted. The winter spirit raised an eyebrow at the boy._

_"Your name is Jack?" Frost asked finally. The blonde turned back to him and nodded. "No need to thank me, by the way."_

_"For what?" Jack asked, clearly confused (oxymoron...) The winter spirit just laughed, lifting the blonde in the air and making his way to the ground._

_"For saving you. Who knows what she would have done to you if I hadn't been flying by on my way to bring winter to France." the winter spirit explained, setting the upset boy back down in the grass._

_"What?" Jack shouted at the winter spirit. Frost flinched before smiling brightly._

_"Do you have a death wish or something, kid?" the winter spirit joked. Jack didn't take it as a joke, however._

_"No. I have a 'I want to be with my girlfriend' wish!" he shouted. Had they not been in the forest, people would have probably heard the shouting._

_"Girlfriend?! You have serious issues if you find ANY kind of attraction to that demonic soon-to-be queen of the Night Realm." Frost said with a snort. This angered the blonde._

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK SHE IS! I LOVE HER!" the teen screamed at the winter spirit. Frost just snorted again and shook his head._

_"I know more about the princess than you can ever understand."_

...

Frost didn't know that said princess and 'soon-to-be queen' was still close enough to hear the whole thing. Tears, blood red, streamed down her face. She flew off at that statement, not wishing to hear any more. Didn't want the winter spirit to hurt her any further.

She was so upset, however, she didn't quite realize what the human had yelled until she was already back in the Night Realm.

**...**

**And now, let's go back to the present, where she looks back on that day and mourns the love she almost had.**

**...**

She shoved a pillow into her face, screaming into the black fabric. Bloody tears stained the pillow as she pulled it away from her and let out a choked sob.

"Jack." she called out his name and rolled on her side, curling in on herself. Her Fearlings sang softly in her ear, trying to coax their queen into sleep.

"Hear your heart beat, beat a frantic pace. And its not even seven AM." One curled itself around her shaking form while the other two ran slender fingers through her dark brown hair. She sobbed, turning and snuggling into the large Fearling holding her.

"Your feeling the rush, of anguish settling. And you cannot help showing them in." They continued the song, whispering it to her in a low gravely voice.

"So, sleep sugar. Let your dreams come flooding in. Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within. Sleep, sweetie. Let your floods come rushing in, to carry you over, to a new morning."*

She relaxed slightly and fell into a dreamless sleep. Her loyal Fearlings stayed with her, wiping away the bloody tears that streamed down her face.

...

She woke to the sound of someone crying. Not her, this someone was a male. She stood from her bed and her Fearling crowded around her as she walked to the Nightmare Room.

"Who is he?" She asked the globe in front of her. They sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place a face to the sobs.

The large globe swirled black and grey for a few moments before showing the boy that was crying. She took in a sharp breath and felt tears sting her eyes again.

The boy had shaggy auburn hair and he his his face in his hands. She didn't need to see his face to know who it was. It was her favorite little autumn spirit.

She had been watching his nightmares, she knew what he feared. She also knew why he was crying, it was her fault.

She let out a deep sigh and shook her head.

"Take me to him." She whispered to the globe. In a swirl of black sand, she was transported to his room. He lay, curled up in a corner. She walked up to him slowly and reached a hand out.

When it met with his shoulder, she let a sob and collapsed in front of him.

"Hiccup. Remember me, please. I'm here, don't cry anymore. Please." She sobbed into his shoulder and he tensed under her.

"Void." He whispered her name. She cried harder and louder.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup...I'm so so sorry." She mumbled through her tears. He shook his head and auburn locks fell around his face. He wiped the tears he shed and lightly pushed her away.

"You don't get to be sorry. I lost my best friend because of you." He shot back at her. He shoved her away and stood.

"I didn't...I just...Hiccup, I loved him. You know I never...I'm sorry." She whispered. She rubbed her face before standing. "I'm sorry." She said one more time. She wrapped her arms around him again and whispered, "take me home."

Black and grey clouds swirled around them for a few moments before engulfing them.

When the smoke cleared in the room, they were gone.

...

She took the autumn spirit with her, ignoring his protests against it.

He hated her for it, but only for awhile. Mostly because he had no idea how to leave. He still hadn't mastered the whole flying thing yet.

But, within a month or two, he grew to like the castle. At least she was being semi nice to him in a way.

She truly was sorry. She made sure to remind him of that every day.

Now she waited once more. This time she didn't now what it was she waited for. She didn't know. Now that she had Hiccup, and he had somewhat forgiven her, she realized she wanted something else.

That became clear one day when a Fearling spoke up about the boy.

...

"What is he to you?" The gravely voice asked. She turned to the small puff of grey and frowned.

"He is...my person." She answered with a huff. She started to turn away again when the Fearling spoke once more.

"Your person?"

"He is not a friend, nor enemy, nor is his like family. And he definitely isn't my boyfriend, so he is just my person." She explained. The Fearling opened his mouth to speak once more when the sound of screams rang through the halls.

"VOOIID!" Hiccups voice called out to her and she rushed to what was wrong.

...

She flew swiftly through the darkened halls and burst through the door to the room his voice came from.

Cold, biting cold hit her smack in the face as the doors swung open. Her eyes widened at the sigh before her.

Hiccup was glaring down a smug looking Frost.

"Void, how nice of you to join us!" the winter spirit greeted, smiling brightly at her and throwing arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Don't touch him." she growled, demonic voices lacing in with her own. The autumn spirit seemed unfazed as Frost quickly withdrew his arm.

"What? You don't want to share your new boy-toy?" He sneered at her. She bit out at him, sharp elongated teeth flashing.

"He's not my boy-toy." her voice came out as another demonic growl as she stepped closer to the winter spirit.

"Geez, sorry...I was just assuming you got a new one after things with Jack wen-"

"DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME.!" several voices screamed at him. He flinched and looked at the fuming autumn spirit, who's hair had turned a fiery red.

Frost looked back at Void and stumbled back when he looked into her eyes and saw the darkness swirling about them.

"Oh wow, I was just looking for the autumn boy. Bunny's been on my ass about his disappearance and I figured you'd be the only one crazy enough to kidnap him." Frost said, shrugging and twirling his staff from side to side. He narrowly missed Hiccups head several times, which earned a growl from the autumn spirit.

"I didn't...well..."

"She didn't kidnap me. I'm just visiting her and she'll take me home when I'm READY to go home." Hiccup explained for her. Frost only shrugged again.

"Whatever. Bunny wants you to be back for the ball in a few days. He also said to bring a date." Suddenly, the winter spirit looked flushed...and he hoped neither noticed. But, Void being Void, spoke up.

"You should take Frost. He's love to go." she not-so-quietly whispered to Hiccup. It was no secret that Hiccup had a thing for the winter spirit, after all, they had been best friends for decades. Neither of them noticed how the other felt...so it was kept hidden. Void knew, though and wanted to make sure they got together.

"How about it then, Jack?" Hiccup asked nervously before he could stop himself.

'_Different Jack'_ she had to remind herself.

"That'd be...nice..." the winter spirit mumbled.

...

"Void, you should come tonight!" Hiccup shouted through her door. She groaned and roll out of her twin-sized bed.

"How about I don't?" she mumbled. He made a noise on the other side of the door and suddenly slipped himself inside.

"Come on, it might get your mind off things." he said, walking over to where she stood in front of her closet.

"Even if I went, I dont have anything to wear." she mumbled, running a clawed hand over the fabrics. He shuffled in front of her and flipped through her clothes.

He stopped suddenly and her breath stopped.

"What about your prom dress?" he asked, holding out the deep blue dress from her human life. She smiled sadly.

"I never did get to wear it, did I?" she mumbled, taking the dress in her hands and smiling again.

"Here's your chance." he whispered, walking through her door again and closing it softly behind her.

...

"Hey! I'm back! Here to serve you once again my wonderful Queen!" a black raven sang as it slid through the window and landed on Beth's shoulder.

"Why did they need you in the first place again?" Void asked, not looking at the beautiful bird but instead staring at the dress.

"Don't worry about it, why did you drag that out? Going to a ball or something?" the raven asked, pointing a talon at the dress.

"I'm thinking about it, yes." Void mumbled back.

"I think you should do it." came the immediate answer.

I think you should turn back into a spirit, Merel." Void mumbled. The raven huffed and shook it's head.

"Just put the stupid dress on. This will be good for you. Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Yes."

"GODS! You trick a girl into running off a cliff ONCE and you're branded for life!"

...

She did it, though, pulled herself into her dress, let her guise fall, and made her way to the Warren. People wouldn't know who she was, so she knew no one would be able to berate her for being there.

Chatter filled the lush, green dance room as she glided her way into the Warren.

"What's the new spirits name?"

"I heard he was just born this year." "I thought he was born two years ago, and was just coming home this year." "No, he's a new born."

"What was his human name?"

"How did he die?"

And so on, the whole room was bustling with question about the new spirit. Void even found herself wondering about him, if only a little.

She wandered through the crowd, searching for Hiccup and Frost. (She still didn't feel okay with calling him Jack.) She found them towards the back and walked over.

Hiccup was in the drinking something when he looked up and saw her. He choked and started crying.

"Oh my gods, Andra." he sobbed, throwing his arms around her neck and pulling her tightly against him.

"Woah, Hic. I asked you not to call me that. Hey, lighten up...what's wrong with you?" she asked, completely taken aback.

"How are you doing this? You almost look like you did back when...back when..."

"You were a' autumn spirit..." a thick aussy voice said behind them. Void-Andra turned and nearly burst into tears, falling into the large rabbits arms.

"DADDY!" she whined, nuzzling his furry neck.

"Get offa me, ankle-bitter." he muttered halfheartedly, pulling her closer to him.

"Where's Soph?" she asked with a chuckle.

"ANDRA!" a short girl with frizzy blonde hair tore Andra from her dad and into her waiting arms. Andra chuckled and hugged the other girl back. "Did you hear about the new spirit? I heard he's really cute!" Soph said, setting Andra back on the ground.

"I heard about him, yes...don't really get what the big deal is though." she muttered, looking back at Hiccup. Who had gone back to talking and laughing with Frost.

Then a thought hit her.

The winter spirit...was he...flirting? Flirting with Hiccup? Could they? No...they keep stealing looks, they're idiots. Stupid boys. Never noticing the way the other looks at them. Time for some helpfulness!

"Hey, you wanna help me with something?" she asked the shorter spring spirit in front of her. The blonde bobbed her head excitedly and Andra told her the plan.

...

"Care for a dance, Hic?" Andra asked, holding her hand out for the autumn spirit to take. He laughed and took her hand, pulling her to the dance area.

"Just leave me here why don't you..." Jack (Frost) muttered, turning and almost running into Sophie.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked, not letting him answer and tugging me along anyways.

...

A few songs went by, and the more they danced, the closer they got to each other. Andra and Sophie gently guided the two boys closer until during a spin ended Hiccup in the winter spirits arms instead of Andra.

The girls smiled at their handiwork and started giggling softly when a slow song came on. If they didn't get the hint, she swore...

But, it seemed they got it, when Hiccup was swaying with Jack. Both were blushing quite a lot and it made Andra's heart flutter. How adorkable.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a...friend of mine...maybe you've seen her..." someone said behind her. She turned to face the voice and her smile dropped completely.

"S-sorry?"

"She's about you're height, dark brown hair, the most amazing hazel eyes...the works." he said, smiling at her. His blue green eyes twinkled against the stars splattered on his face. "Hey you." he whispered.

"Jegus...hey..." she stood completely frozen still. Half afraid he would just disappear.

"Can I...could I hug you?" he asked finally. She didn't move for a moment, or even breathe. But only for a moment, before she attacked him.

...

"People are staring at us." Hiccup muttered into Jack's shirt.

"I know." he whispered back, pulling back from Hiccup just a little. "I don't really care if they do."

"You don't?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"I have you."

"What?"

"Do you like me, Hic?" the winter spirit suddenly blurted out the question.

"I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't like you." Hiccup mumbled, looking away from Jack.

"I mean as more than a friend. I can't keep this hidden forever. I thought I could, but I can't. I'm in love with you."

"You...you what?" Hiccup was speechless, thoughtless. Nothing mattered anymore but him and the winter spirit holding him.

"You heard me." Jack whispered back. He waited a moment before pushing Hiccup away. "Sorry...I...I understand if you don't want...-"

His sentence was cut short by a pair of lips on his. Hiccup pulled him down the few inches he needed to by tugging on Jack's ice blue tie.

"Don't...want to...what?" Hiccup asked between kisses. Jack made a noise in the back of his throat, aken to a growl and pulled Hiccup into him and held him there.

"You talk too much." he mumbled before claimed Hiccup's lips with his again.

...

She lunged forward at him and tackled him to the ground. He chuckled, but it was cut off by her lips on his.

"You piece of shit. I thought I lost you. Don't ever leave me again." she growled when she pulled back.

He smiled, the pink blush dusting over the stars. She smiled back and kissed him again.

"Come on, there's someone you should see." she said, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet again. She tugged him through the mass of spirits and fairies until she noticed a messy mop of auburn.

She almost started to call him over, before she noticed what he was doing...was that Frost? Were they...?

"Oh my Jegus...CALLED IT MOTHERFUCKER!" she shouted, turning back to point in her boyfriends face. "I called it!"

"Whatever. Clearly he's busy, can we leave now? The only I'm here is because the Frost boy said you would be here." he muttered, flushing and looking at the ground.

"Let's go then."

**...**

**Happy ending! I really wish this could have gone into further detail. As in, explaining what the hell happened with Pitch and why the hell Andra/Void called Aster 'Daddy.'**

**Or how about how the Jack human died? Or how Andra died? What about the whole fact she used to be an autumn spirit? Curious? Leave a review telling me whether or not you think I could make this into a multi-chapter story that delves deeper into detail and has more FrostCup in it!**

***I almost forgot! The song is called Sleep by Poets of the Fall. I don't own the song or the band, its just one of my favorite songs!**

**Also, anyone who catches the reverences I have put in places in the oneshot can make a request for something they want me to write, and can even be in the story. I just want to know if there are any people from both fandoms. Slim chances, but whatever.**

**Alright, I'm out...bye lovelies!**


End file.
